Leçon de conduite
by Serleena
Summary: Roy a décidé d'apprendre à conduire. Et devinez qui sera son moniteur ?
1. La théorie

**Puisqu'on me demande d'autres fics, en voilà une. Elle sera très courte, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

" Vous voulez quoi ?" demanda Riza interdite.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Roy Mustang lui demanderait ça. Pourquoi à elle justement ? Et puis vu son statut militaire il n'en avait pas besoin. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne lui plaisait guère.

" Vous avez très bien compris lieutenant. J'aimerais apprendre à conduire, et je voudrais que vous soyez mon moniteur." sourit Roy.

Riza tira une mine pas possible. Roy au volant, ça promettait ! Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas plus vite fait d'apprendre à la voiture de se conduire toute seule. Elle soupira sans quitter son supérieur des yeux. Celui-ci continuait à sourire, se réjouissant de son idée.

" Bon ... si vous voulez." céda-t-elle.

" Parfait !" dit-il avec un sourire à éblouir un gardien de phare.

" Vous ... souhaitez commencer quand au fait ?" demanda Riza.

" Mais le plus tôt possible ma chère."

Ma chère ! Non mais des fois ...

" Pourquoi pas ce soir, si vous finissez votre travail assez tôt, nous pourrons nous y mettre, très cher." répondit Riza.

" Ca me va ... chère amie."

Riza leva les yeux vers lui. Il adressait un sourire charmeur. Elle plissa les yeux et se remit au travail. A la fin du service, Riza vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Roy qui s'était levé et prenait sa veste, la regarda avec étonnement.

" J'ignorais que j'allais apprendre la conduite derrière un bureau." dit-il.

" On va commencer par la partie théorie, c'est-à-dire le code de la route. Vous n'espériez quand même pas conduire tout de suite ?" expliqua Riza.

Roy raccrocha sa veste et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle lui présenta une feuille avec divers panneaux dessus. Le colonel tiqua en voyant tous ces dessins. Il allait devoir retenir tout ça ?

" Tout d'abord, sachez qu'il existe plusieurs types de panneaux, et qu'ils expriment tous quelque chose de différent : un danger, une obligation, une indication, une fin d'obligation ou d'interdiction. Nous allons nous intéresser au panneaux indiquant un danger. Vous voyez ils sont triangulaires. Celui-là, vous savez ce qu'il indique par exemple ?" exposa Riza.

Elle lui montra un panneau avertissant de la présence de dos d'âne, avec deux bosses.

" Vu son dessin, j'aurais tendance à penser : fille bien roulée à l'horizon." répondit Roy.

Riza inspira. Ca allait être long ces leçons.

" Colonel." dit-elle.

" Ben quoi, ça peut être dangereux. Si elle détourne la concentration du conducteur ..."

" Il veut dire qu'il y a des ralentisseurs sur la route.

" C'est ce que je disais : une fille qui peut ralentir." reprit Roy.

Ah la la la ! Ca promettait. Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand il serait au volant.

" Et ceui-là, vous l'avez déjà vu ?"

Il s'agissait du panneau pour signaler une chaussée glissante.

" Euh ... attention conducteur saoûl ? "

" Non. Chaussée glissante.

Elle lui expliqua le sens de chacun des panneaux, et le marqua en dessous. Après quoi, Riza prit une autre feuille avec les panneaux d'interdiction.

" Savez-vous ce que veut dire celui-là ?"

Le panneau interdisait le dépassement des voitures.

" Qu'on doit se méfier des voitures rouges ?"

" Interdiction de doubler, sauf si c'est un deux-roue sans side-car. Et là ?"

Il s'agissait d'un panneau avec un point d'exclamation.

" Attention j'arrive." plaisanta Roy.

" Ca ... vous n'avez pas complètement tort sur ce coup."

Elle lui nota à nouveau le sens de chacun des panneaux, avant de passer à ceux de fin d'interdiction. La jeune femme lui posait des questions afin d'évaluer ses connaissance. Et visiblement, elles nétaient pas brillantes, loin s'en faut.

" Celui-là à votre avis c'est quoi ?" questionna-t-elle en montrant un panneau blanc barré d'un trait noir.

" Eh bien ... je dirais ... on peut porter une ceinture noire."

Riza laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Il le faisait exprès c'était pas possible autrement.

" Nan nom de diou ! C'est la fin de toutes les interdictions." dit-elle sans se redresser.

" Oh."

Riza lui nota le sens de tous les panneaux, en lui demandant d'essayer de les apprendre petit à petit. Elle suggéra de commencer par ceux de danger, en ajoutant qu'elle l'interrogerait le lendemain. Puis ils se séparèrent. Les premières explications avaient duré deux heures. Le soir suivant, elle redoutait les réponses qu'il allait lui donner.

" Que veut dire ce panneau ?" demanda-t-elle en montrant un sens interdit.

" C'est un sens interdit, on ne peut pas y passer." répondit Roy.

" Bien, et celui-là ?"

Signalétique avertissant le passage dans une zone avec un vent latéral.

" Attendez ... je le sais celui-là. C'est pas pour la chasse au papillon ..."

La quoi ? Que venaient faire des papillons dans le code de la route ? Néanmoins elle attendit patiemment sa réponse.

" On dirait une chaussette, mais ça doit pas être pour ça non plus."

" En effet." acquiesça Riza.

" Oh zut ! Je sais plus."

" C'est pour dire qu'il y a un vent latéral qui peut faire dévier la trajectoire de votre véhicule." répondit-elle.

Elle passa à un autre panneau. Roy en connaissait quelques un au final, pas trop mal pour un début. La leçon suivante porta sur les priorités de passage. Cela parut compliqué pour notre colonel.

" Basez-vous sur les panneaux quand il y en a, sinon c'est priorité à droite et en face." résuma Riza.

" Et si on leur fait voir qu'on est militaire, on peut passer avant eux ou pas ?"

" Non. Nous ne sommes pas prioritaires."

" C'est injuste !"

" Pas du tout. Allez, on passe aux ronds-points." annonça Riza.

Elle dessina un rond-point avec deux couloirs, et entreprit de lui montrait comment on devait y circuler. Quand il eut compris, elle recommença avec un anneau à plusieurs voies.

" Ca me donne le tournis rien que de voir ça sur papier." confessa Roy en se tenant la tête.

" Pourtant il faudra l'apprendre celui-là. Y'en a un ou deux de ce genre à Central." avertit Riza.

" Youpiya."

Riza le libéra au bout de deux heures comme la veille, en lui demandant de réviser les panneaux plus la leçon du jour. Roy sentit que ça allait vite le gaver cette histoire de code de la route. Pourtant, il devait s'y plier. Il avait remarqué que les filles appréciaient davantage qu'on vienne les chercher en voiture plutôt qu'à pied. Et puis, il passait plus de temps avec Riza. Si pour une fois il arrivait à l'impressionner.

Fort de cette motivation, Roy se força à apprendre ces panneaux tous les soirs, avec le reste des leçons de Riza. En tout cas, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si complexe d'apprendre à conduire. Au fil du temps, il fit moins d'erreurs en répondant aux questions orales et parfois écrites de sa subordonnées. Toutefois, Riza avait un peu espéré qu'il abandonnerait, car elle redoutait de passer à la pratique. Mais bon, s'il apprenait correctement le code de la route et l'appliquait à bon escient, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. En théorie.


	2. La pratique

**Bon, voyons comment notre Royounet se débrouille au volant.**

* * *

Vint le jour où Riza décida de donner sa première leçon de conduite à Roy. Et elle n'était pas trop rassurée. Elle décida d'en premier temps de s'exercer dans un parking désert.

" Vous allez voir : Havoc m'a expliqué comment faire pour démarrer, ça ira tout seul." annonça Roy au volant.

Il démarra la voiture, passa une vitesse ... et la voiture heurta un poteau derrière. Roy eut un sourire embarrassé.

" Bien, vous savez comment reculer, c'est déjà ça. Mais pour avancer, la première c'est en haut à gauche." commenta Riza.

" Excusez-moi."

Roy enclencha la première, et avança par à-coups.

" Lâchez l'embrayage tout doucement, vous verrez que ça ira mieux." conseilla-t-elle.

Effectivement, il put avancer normalement, bien que très lentement. Ils firent tranquillement le tour du parking. Riza lui fit passer la seconde, puis la troisième.

" Hé ! Attention aux poubelles ! " s'exclama-t-elle en bougeant le volant.

Mais Roy le tourna aussi, ce qui fit que la voiture fit un tête-à-queue. Riza se cogna assez durement la tête contre la vitre.

" Ouch !"

" Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Roy penaud.

" Ca irait mieux si vous vous concentriez, colonel." répondit-elle en se frottant la tempe.

" Je suis désolé."

" Heureusement que ce sont des poubelles et pas une personne. Allez on continue."

Roy remit la première. Ils tournèrent encore un moment. Après quoi, elle lui fit faire une marche arrière.

" Les poubelles bon sang ! Trop tard."

En effet, Roy percuta les bacs qui tombèrent. Riza inspira. Rester calme surtout.

" Je croyais que vous regardiez dans les rétroviseurs." dit-elle.

" Oui ... pour voir ce qui me gênait, j'avais un bidule dans l'oeil." répondit Roy.

" _Tu risque d'avoir autre chose qui te gêne si jamais l'envie me prend de te maquiller les yeux, avec mon mascara à cinq phalanges ! _" se dit-elle.

" Bon, on recommence. Et servez-vous des rétros."

Roy reprit son tour du trottoir en marche arrière. Cette fois, il le réussit. Riza le lui fit encore faire, pour être sûre que ce n'était pas dû à la chance. Puis elle décida d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Ce fut elle qui le ramena chez lui. Riza fit un créneau d'une façon qui impressionna Roy.

" Eh ben ! Vous avez une bonne maîtrise vous." dit-il.

" Je conduis depuis des années, c'est normal." répondit-elle.

" J'espère pouvoir en faire autant un jour."

" Y'a pas de raison. Allez, bonsoir colonel."

Roy se pencha et lui fit une bise, en disant qu'il s'excusait encore de lui avoir fait mal à la tête. Une fois chez elle, Riza prit un cachet d'aspirine.

" Mon petit Hayate, je sens que je vais devoir me constituer un stock de cachets d'aspirine et de calmants. Apprendre à conduire au colonel n'est pas de tout repos." dit-elle à son chien.

" Wouaf !" approuva Hayate.

La leçon du lendemain fut consacrée aux manoeuvres. Qui engendrèrent des prises de tête entre les deux militaires.

" Mais allez-vous vous décider à vous servir de ces foutus rétros ?" lança Riza.

" Je l'ai fait, mais la barrière n'était pas dedans !" protesta Roy.

" Bien sûr que si, il suffisait de jeter un oeil à l'autre rétroviseur ! On recommence."

Roy repassa rageusement la première, et s'éloigna pour recommencer son créneau.

" Attention au trottoir !" dit Riza entre ses dents.

Roy manoeuvra, et finit par se garer assez convenablement.

" On remet ça." lâcha Riza.

" Encore ? Mais ça fait déjà cinq fois."

" J'ai dit on recommence."

Le colonel soupira, et obéit. Il réussit son créneau sans problème. Puis il attendit l'approbation de son professeur.

" Très bien. Je crois que ce sera tout." dit-elle.

" Quand est-ce qu'on ira sur la route ?" interrogea Roy.

" Pas encore."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que vous n'êtes pas prêt."

" Quoi avec tout ce qu'on a fait ? Ca m'étonnerait."

" Colonel, un parkin ce n'est pas la même chose. Ici vous êtes seul. Sur la route il faudra avoir les yeux partout. Or là vous avez encore du mal à ce niveau." expliqua Riza.

" Hmph !"

Pourtant, il fallut bien y aller. Riza cachait sa nervosité comme elle pouvait. Roy lui, exultait. Son lieutenant se détendit au bout d'un quart d'heure. Jusque là pas d'anicroches, excepté que son colonel n'était guère courtois au volant.

" Tu va l'avancer ta charrette espèce de brochet à lunettes ?" s'exclama-t-il alors qu'un automobiliste tardait à démarrer.

" De la courtoisie monsieur." fit Riza.

" Je le suis, autrement je lui aurais déjà foncé dedans." répliqua Roy.

Puis à un détour de rue, Roy pila pour éviter de foncer dans une voiture.

" Où il est le klaxon que je lui sonne les cloches à cet abruti ?" demanda-t-il.

" Il est là !" répondit Riza en lui cognant la tête contre le volant.

Son front heurta le fameux klaxon par la même occasion.

" Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prends nom de Zeus ! " s'exclama Roy.

" Moi ce qui prends ? Et vous alors ? C'était une priorité à droite ! Maintenant dépêchez-vous de partir que vous gênez la circulation." riposta Riza.

Roy lui lança un regard incendiaire avant de partir. Finalement, à part ce petit incident, tout se passa bien. Elle le ramena chez lui quelque peu éreintée.

" Riza ? Ca va aller ?" demanda Roy.

" A part qu'on a faillit avoir un plomb oui, ça va." répondit-elle en s'arrêtant.

" Riza je ... si vous voulez qu'on arrête ..."

" Non non. Ca fait partie de l'apprentissage. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, mais plutôt pour vous. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive un accident." avoua-t-elle.

Roy sourit, touché.

" Il ne m'arrivera rien puisque vous serez là."

Ce fut au tour de Riza de sourire. Roy lui fit encore une bise avant de partir.Le lendemain, elle proposa au colonel de prendre le volant pour aller jusqu'au Q.G. Roy accepta avec plaisir. Le trajet se passa bien, hormis un chapelet d'injures juste avant d'y arriver made in Roy :

" Non mais dis donc espèce de pignouf doublé d'un abruti croisé avec un plouc ! C'est quoi ce panneau ? Un cédez-le-passage, ça veut drire que c'est mon tour de passer ! Compris, bourricot de crétin d'âne idiot et stupide !" cria-t-il à un conducteur.

Riza aborait un air blasé. L'autre conducteur répondit par le même genre d'amabilités. Roy repartit, et fit un beau créneau devant la caserne. Riza lui fit un sourire montrant qu'elle était satisfaite. Ce fut encore lui qui prit le volant le soir.

Riza se sentit rassurée au fil des jours. Roy faisait plus attention depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de la peur de Riza qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Et un jour, il lui fait la surprise de venir la chercher. Riza fut inquiète au début, puis apprécia son initiative. Roy se sentit tout fier. Enfin, il finit par conduire tout seul comme un grand. Et pour remercier Riza de lui avoir appris à conduire, il l'invita dans un restaurant chic. Certainement la meilleure soirée qu'ils aient passés depuis de mois.


End file.
